A Beleza da Besta
by WishMistress
Summary: O coração atormentado de um assassino e o coração atormentado de uma vítima buscando vingança... Talvez a felicidade seja apenas uma ilusão e o destino, implacável. Battousai e Tomoe. Songfic com a música Beauty of the Beast.


- Notas:  
- Rurouni Kenshin é propriedade de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha e Sony Ent., eu só amo de paixão essa série )  
- A música Beauty of the Beast é propriedade do Nightwish, eu só amo de paixão essa banda )  
- A letra da música está traduzida, mas o original encontra-se no final do fanfic. E eu realmente acho que ela tenha tudo a ver com Battousai e Tomoe.  
- Este é meu primeiro songfic realmente levado a sério... Não é o tipo de escrita com o qual estou habituada, mas espero que gostem )  
- Já avisando que os diálogos não são transcrições literais do mangá/OVA (tá, só os mais significativos)  
- Não se esqueçam de comentar!

* * *

**_A Beleza da Besta  
_**  
_Árvores perderam suas folhas  
Nuvens suas águas  
Todo este fardo está me matando_

Tempo.  
Na verdade, o que é o tempo, o que é o viver? Principalmente quando todo o seu ser está devotado a ver a nova era chegar, uma era aonde todos possam ser felizes, aonde as injustiças tenham terminado.  
Porém... O que um menino poderia saber das dores do mundo? Mesmo que em seu coração houvesse o mais brilhante dos espadachins?  
Inferno.  
Era aquele seu mundo afinal? Era viver-se afligido, era perceber que o saquê tinha gosto de sangue, que o mundo cheirava a sangue, era descobrir que vivia em um inferno?  
Era descobrir que, apesar de todo o seu desejo de ajudar os fracos e protegê-los dos infortúnios dos tempos... havia se tornado simplesmente o pior dos assassinos?  
Temia enlouquecer, afogar-se para sempre em um grande mar de sangue de onde nunca mais poderia sair... Mas aquele era o triste destino de um retalhador, afinal!  
Mas não tivera plena consciência disso no dia em que escolhera dar este rumo para sua vida? E a cicatriz em seu rosto, feita por uma espada não muito hábil, era a prova disso.

_A distância está cobrindo seu caminho  
Lágrimas, sua memória  
Toda esta beleza está me matando  
_

- Não pode ser...  
Foram as únicas palavras que conseguira pronunciar antes que as lágrimas percorressem todo o seu rosto, em uma demonstração de sentimentos muito além do que era natural à sua personalidade. Como... Como aquilo podia ser verdade? Akira Kiyosato, seu companheiro de infância, o homem que dignou-se  
a amá-la... morto.  
Como fora tola, como fora uma idiota em ter permitido que ele fosse, em não ter insistido para que permanecesse em Edo, em não ter esboçado a mínima reação quando todo o seu ser se alegrava com o pedido de casamento feito por ele! Uma grandíssima idiota, certamente!  
Estava tão feliz, ele fora o homem que sempre sonhara quando cogitara casar-se! Era tão bom, tão gentil... Por que ficara quieta quando ele a pedira em casamento, por que fora incapaz de demonstrar felicidade no mais feliz dia de sua vida? Por que jogara-o nos frios vãos da morte, por que fizera-o ira Kyoto e lutar sendo que nunca tivera grandes habilidades como espadachim?  
Era realmente a única culpada por tudo o que acontecera ao noivo...  
E já não merecia um lar, um pai, um irmão; precisava encontrar a verdade acerca da morte do amado, precisava descobrir quem fora o terrível assassino! Como seu coração desejava a pior das vinganças...

_Oh, você se importa  
Ainda sinto por voc  
Tão consciente,  
O que deveria estar perdido está l_

Uma mulher sozinha numa Kyoto caótica!  
Quão suicida tal intenção tinha o poder de se revelar!  
Não sabia por onde começar sua busca, não sabia quem poderia ajudá-la a encontrar o responsável pela tragédia que abatera-se sobre seu noivo, como naquele momento parecia uma grande insensatez ter saído de casa em busca de uma resposta que talvez nunca viesse a ter!  
Porém, não importava que tivesse sido uma grande idiota em ter agido de tal maneira... Não aguentaria viver sem encontrá-lo por uma última vez, não poderia prosseguir sem descobrir a verdade, por mais amarga que esta pudesse ser!  
E uma garota perdida poderia ser logo arrastada para o mal caminho contra sua vontade... Por sorte, o homem sombrio com o qual falava desejava apenas uma espiã e para que seu intento se realizasse, disse a ela as palavras que mais lhe feririam, mas que eram as que tanto procurava.  
"O assassino de seu noivo... Foi Battousai, o Retalhador".  
Era o homem que mais odiava - e que desejava intensamente destruir.

_Temo que nunca encontrarei ninguém  
Sei que minha maior dor ainda vir  
Acharemos um ao outro no escuro  
Meu grande amor perdido?_

O cheiro de sangue tinha o poder de ser tão insuportável!  
E tinha certeza que sua sanidade se esvaía cada vez que lavava as mãos, juntamente com o líquido que deveria ser a fonte da vida... A besta que existia dentro de si estava despertando e dentro de breve o dominaria, tinha  
certeza disso!  
Por que seu fardo tinha de ser tão pesado?  
Porém, do que adiantava reclamar do destino que escolhera para si de livre e espontânea vontade? E de que outra forma poderia ajudar a trazer a nova era e proteger a felicidade alheia?  
Felicidade... Estava aí uma palavra da qual desconhecia a definição.

Porém, que poder tinha ele sobre a roda do destino, como refletiria mais tarde ao rememorar a sucessão de fatos daquela noite?  
Era chegada a hora de sua missão, era chegado o tempo dele, o retalhador que vivia nas sombras, fazer mais um pouco de seu penoso serviço... Falsos monarquistas, principalmente aqueles que incomodavam uma senhorita no restaurante, mereciam experimentar o fio de sua espada!  
E foi o que aconteceu naquela noite... A lâmina de sua espada brilhou à luz da lua, enquanto carne e sangue daqueles homens espalhavam-se pelas ruas de Kyoto, mas juntamente aos odores da morte, o mais delicioso perfume espalhava-se pelo ambiente.  
Era o cheiro da ameixeira-branca.  
Era um anjo branco, com suas vestes profanadas pelo sangue de traidores.  
"As pessoas costumam usar a expressão 'chuva de sangue' quando ocorre uma  
carnificina. E você é aquele... que faz chover sangue"  
O jovem assassino nunca seria capaz de imaginar que tais palavras mudariam  
sua vida para sempre.

  
_Seguro distante do mundo  
Em um sonho, ausente do tempo  
Uma criança, olhos sonhadores  
Espelho da mãe, orgulho do pai_

Sem lugar para onde ir, sem um lar para o qual voltar... Era melhor continuar naquela hospedaria pelo tempo que fosse necessário. E a dona dali era boa, dando a ela um emprego para que sua estadia fosse paga.  
E continuava a conviver com aquele menino assassino, ou melhor, com Battousai, o Retalhador... O homem que lhe roubara sua felicidade!  
Porém, apesar do coração de assassino, ele era ainda uma criança... Uma criança que ainda brincava de piões quando estava sozinho, que refugiava-se entre os livros, não por saber lê-los, mas para apoiar-se enquanto dormia!  
Uma criança que repousava agarrada a sua espada... Porém o tempo estava esfriando e não queria que ele apanhasse um resfriado, por isso levantou-se para cobri-lo. Atitude insana, pensou logo em seguida, ao perceber que o garoto despertava e, como um demônio, avançara sobre ela com sua espada.  
"Ah... Desculpe-me... Era voc"  
A Besta ainda residia em seu coração, pensou...

Os dias passaram, com eles vieram as turbulências... Tudo perfeitamente anotado em seu diário. Para que um diário, afinal? Era parte de seu trabalho de espionagem, além do que sempre gostou de relatar seus dias...  
E junto com a mudança de ventos, veio-lhe um estranho pedido, vindo do superior do Battousai:  
"Toda espada precisa de uma bainha, pois senão ela afogará-se eternamente no sangue e na insanidade... Portanto, gostaria de pedi-la, senhorita Tomoe, que seja a bainha do senhor Himura..."  
Tão estranho pedido, este! Porém, como poderia recusá-lo? Além do que, era parte de seu trabalho como espiã... E ela não desejava mais do que tudo tal vingança?  
Viveriam em uma vila isolada, disfarçados como um casal de farmacêuticos... Era estranho pensar que se casaria, mesmo que tal compromisso fosse uma fraude, com o assassino do homem que a amou!  
E ainda mais estranhas foram as palavras da dona da hospedaria... "Algumas flores revelam seu perfume apenas durante a chuva, mesmo que esta seja uma chuva de sangue".

_Gostaria de poder voltar para voc  
Sentir a chuva mais uma vez  
Caindo dentro de mim  
Limpando tudo o que me tornei_

Viver como agricultor, deixando para trás toda a realidade de assassino...  
Como tal idéia, apesar da estranheza inicial, pôde lhe parecer tão agradável! Era filho de agricultores, mesmo que estes tivesem falecido quando era apenas uma criança... Não lembrava-se da arte de cultivar o chão,  
de obter seu sustento... Porém, era bom cuidar da lavoura, escolher a melhor época para plantar sementes, esperar as chuvas passarem para transportar as mudas. E Tomoe o ajudava neste serviço.  
Tomoe... A esposa por conveniência e disfarce, mas a única pessoa com quem ele efetivamente convivia. Era bom lavrar a terra com ela, vender medicamentos com ela, ter uma vida com ela...  
E com ela aprendeu a maior de todas as coisas: o significado de felicidade...  
Era por aqueles dias simples pela qual lutava! Era para poder ver sua horta crescer, para sentar-se ao sol em uma tarde de outono e olhar o horizonte límpido, era preparar chás e unguentos, era observá-la fazer o trabalho doméstico... Enfim, era a simplicidade das pequenas coisas da vida.  
Já não havia o cheiro de sangue, apenas o perfume da ameixeira branca...  
Nunca ouvira nada sobre ela, não fazia a menor idéia de quem na realidade Tomoe era ou de onde ela vinha, mas simplesmente não queria separar-se daquela mulher... Ela lhe fazia bem, lhe fazia sentir-se vivo.  
E como seu coração desejava que tais momentos durassem para sempre...

_Meu lar está distante mas o descanso jaz tão próximo  
Com meu há tempos perdido amor debaixo da rosa negra  
Você disse que eu tinha os olhos de um lobo  
Procure-os e ache a beleza da besta_

O inverno chegava depressa e aquele dia de neve intensa fora tremendamente terrível... Todo o esforço de meses perdido em poucos minutos, a horta destruída pela neve, poucos legumes puderam ser salvos! E os dois jovens corações dividiam a intensa frustração de ver tudo perdido, todo o trabalho por nada...  
Além disso, outro fato estranho ocorrera naquela tarde: o irmão de Tomoe, Enishi, aparecera, causando grande estranhamento para o jovem espadachim. Não era para ninguém saber aonde estavam e o mais intrigante... Nunca soubera que Tomoe tinha um irmão! Aliás, nunca soubera muito sobre ela...  
"Não sabia que tinha um irmão"  
"Sempre achei muita delicadeza de sua parte nunca perguntar sobre meu passado... Mas vim de uma família de espadachins de Edo... Papai nunca foi letrado ou hábil na espada, mas era muito gentil... Minha mãe morreu logo após Enishi nascer e ele sempre foi muito apegado a mim... Ele sempre foi um bom garoto, apesar de possessivo, lembro-me apenas de que ele ficou muito nervoso quando meu casamento foi anunciado..."  
"Casamento?"  
Esta era a verdade, era uma grande nota a ser feita sobre seu passado... Tomoe tivera um noivo, mas por não ter revelado seus sentimentos, não ter dito o quanto estava feliz por ter sido escolhida por ele, mandou-o para  
morrer nas fileiras do xogunato... Era chegada a hora de dizer à mulher que o ensinara sobre a felicidade por que lutava: era para protegê-la, era para proteger a nova era que estava por chegar.  
"E mais do que tudo, almejo proteger sua felicidade, Tomoe".

Aquelas palavras ecoaram como uma bomba no peito da jovem, enquanto um pensamento, ou melhor, uma afirmação retórica passava por sua mente: amava aquele homem, amava aquele menino... Pouco importava que detrás do farmacêutico, do homem do campo, do marido respeitoso havia o assassino sedento por sangue conhecido nas sombras como Battousai o Retalhador, que havia um demônio em seu doce coração!  
Demônio? Não, era apenas uma criança...  
A criança que aprendera a amar.

Naquela noite o casamento passara de farsa a realidade... Os lábios que se encontravam, as mãos que tateavam o quimono impecavelmente branco para retirá-lo delicadamente, os corpos quentes unindo-se, os corações batendo em compasso...  
Era a felicidade, uma nova e sublime felicidade.

_Todas as minhas canções podem ser compostas apenas da maior das dores  
Cada verso pode nascer apenas do maior dos desejos  
Eu desejo apenas mais uma noite para viver_

Na manhã seguinte a jovem observava seu marido dormir tal qual um anjo, em uma profundidade e segurança que ela não recordava-se em ter visto anteriormente.  
Aquele era o homem que amava, o homem que lhe dera uma nova felicidade, apesar de ter sido o responsável pela destruição da antiga...  
E aquele era um dia decisivo. Sabia muito bem o que Enishi estivera fazendo em sua casa no dia anterior, sabia muito bem que seu trato deveria se cumprir! Era uma espiã, fora chamada para destruir Battousai, o Retalhador, afinal!  
Mas esse já não existia... Havia apenas Kenshin... E estava na hora de salvá-lo, não deveria jogá-lo nos braços da morte...  
Arrumou-se com cuidado, vestiu-se com toda a delicadeza de sempre, penteou seus cabelos calmamente e perfumou-se levemente, decidida a terminar com aquele assunto naquele dia. Respirou fundo e, passando pela porta da casa, não pode deixar de sussurrar.  
"Adeus... Segundo homem que dignou-se a me amar".  
Nem que precisasse sacrificar-se, nem que sua vida fosse desperdiçada, deveria salvar aquela criança, aquele homem, seu amor. Ele traria a felicidade para tantas outras pessoas; mesmo que ainda precisasse se sujar  
de sangue, quantas vidas não seria capaz de salvar?  
E, por mais que seu coração ansiasse permanecer ao seu lado, tinha pleno conhecimento daquele que era seu dever: deixá-lo viver, desarmar a armadilha da qual fazia parte... E era a única que poderia fazer isso.

_Um santo abençoou-me, bebeu-me profundamente  
Cuspindo a minha miséria  
Ainda que um pecador violente 1000 santos  
Dividindo o mesmo inferno comigo_

O jovem acordou um tanto espantado ao perceber que sua esposa não estava ao seu lado... E, após o sobressalto inicial, talvez não lhe parecesse tão estranho o fato de haver um bilhete jogado no chão, carregando em seu interior palavras estranhas.  
As primeiras letras foram-lhe ministradas pela esposa enquanto dividiam as tarefas domésticas e ele se mostrara um aluno esforçado, aprendendo com rapidez o básico. Porém, no bilhete que tinha em mãos, não era a delicada caligrafia de Tomoe que se destacava, mas riscos duros sobre uma realidade  
dura.  
Se quisesse recuperar a amada, teria de enfrentar alguns criminosos perto dali, numa tentativa óbvia de lhe fazer uma emboscada.  
Pouco importava, pensou ele enquanto pegava sua espada e a colocava na cintura... Se fosse necessário morrer para libertá-la, para levar a felicidade a Tomoe, que fosse... Ela era mais importante do que qualquer  
coisa, estava acima de qualquer coisa!

Estava em um lugar estranho, provavelmente o mais estranho aonde já estivera! Uma cabana abandonada no alto de uma montanha onde aquele homem terrível e sombrio com o qual negociara já há tanto tempo a enchia de perguntas, perguntando como tinha sido seu trabalho com o odioso Battousai.  
Odioso? Não... Não podia odiar Kenshin, não podia odiar o homem que amava! Ele fora sempre tão gentil com ela, com as outras pessoas a seu redor, era tão cuidadoso com os remédios que vendiam, com a plantação, com a casa!  
Era o mal de um coração de assassino em um corpo infantil... Ou seria o contrário? Sim, pensou a jovem... Na verdade, era um coração puro preso no corpo de um assassino...  
Enquanto isso falava alguma frase inventada na hora para aquele que um dia fora seu chefe. Ponto fraco? Era melhor criar alguma história qualquer com um mínimo de veracidade e ir embora dali!  
"Mulher tola... Você foi capaz de amar o assassino de seu noivo! E será que não compreende que o ponto fraco de Battousai é você e que ele fará de tudo para resgatá-la?"  
Era uma verdade amarga... Fora usada, fora tudo um grande jogo! Levaria seu amado à morte, entregaria-o de bandeja ao seu inimigo! Como pôde ter sido tão idiota, como não pôde perceber que era peça fundamental no plano maligno daquele homem?  
Sua única reação foi sacar a adaga que trazia e tentar acertá-lo, porém como era bem mais fraca e estava movida pela raiva, foi facilmente detida por um safanão, forte o suficiente para fazê-la cair desacordada no chão.

Pouco importava para ele naquele momento o frio, a neve, o desconforto!  
Precisava salvá-la, libertá-la, trazê-la de volta para seu lado! Pouco importava que tivesse de morrer nesse processo, a felicidade de Tomoe era mais importante do que qualquer coisa! Pouco importava que sua espada  
estivesse sendo desembainhada e as vidas de alguns capangas sendo ceifada!  
Por quê? Por que toda aquela felicidade tornara-se uma farsa tão perversa? Por que, da mesma maneira que seu corpo era ferido nas várias lutas entre aqueles homens, sua alma estava sendo estilhaçada?  
Queria apenas amá-la... Queria apenas tê-la a seu lado para sempre... Por que as circunstâncias eram tão cruéis, por que tinha de ser vítima de ódios, por que ela afogara-se no mesmo inferno que ele? Por quê?  
Suas forças esvaíam-se juntamente com o sangue de suas feridas, mas finalmente chegara, finalmente encontrara o homem que aprisionara sua amada...

_Escolha mais sã neste mundo insano...  
Afaste-se da besta, mas aproveite o banquete que ela oferece_

Paredes não familiares, pensou...  
Porém, após alguns poucos instantes, lembrou-se do que estava fazendo ali: salvando o homem que a amava, salvando o homem que amava...  
Ao olhar para o lado de fora, pelo vão da porta, pôde ver aquele homem repugnante enfrentando seu marido... E a desvantagem era óbvia, podia ver a respiração ofegante e o sangue escorrer das feridas do amado...  
Ao olhar de novo, porém, viu uma outra figura realçando-se, entrando em seu campo de visão como em um sonho:  
"Kiyosato..."  
O noivo morto já há tanto tempo, a vida que tinha mudado... Queria que o marido tivesse o destino? Queria chorar a morte dos dois homens que amara? Talvez, com aquela visão pudesse compreender... Talvez ela não pertencesse a Kenshin, talvez estivesse sendo chamada... Mas o que importava? Passar pelo mesmo sofrimento novamente? Perder tudo novamente?  
Suas mãos tateavam o piso perto de si apenas para que o cabo de sua adaga fosse prontamente encontrado. O que importava se essa seria sua única escolha, se pudesse morrer ao realizá-la? Seria sua vida pela dele, não era uma troca justa, ou melhor, a única possível?

Luta injusta... Seu corpo sofria com os ferimentos anteriores, o sangue esfriava graças ao frio, suas pernas não conseguiam obedecê-lo... Por que tudo teria de acabar daquela maneira, por quê? Era o destino de um  
assassino, era seu destino perder tudo aquilo que amava? Não, não podia deixar que isso acontecesse! Precisava ser forte, precisava suportar apenas mais aquela luta...  
A quais caminhos o ódio havia os levado! Por que não podia ter paz, ou por que os seus assuntos não podiam ser resolvidos pessoalmente com ele sem que Tomoe sofresse alguma coisa! Era de uma covardia sem tamanho sequestrá-la para atingi-lo, era um sacrilégio sem tamanho usá-la em uma vingança  
pessoal!  
Porém, seu corpo não estava aguentando aquela luta, sentia sua vida ir embora... Mas ela não podia ser morta, não podia tombar ali! Precisava dar aquele último golpe nem que tivesse de morrer para isso!  
Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em uma tentativa suicida. Atacaria com tudo, era sua última opção! Porém, uma frase aquecia e acalentava seu coração, dando-lhe coragem para o golpe.  
"PELA SUA FELICIDADE, TOMOE!"

  
_"Oh, doce Christabel, compartilhe comigo seu poema.  
Agora eu sei, sou um fantoche nestes silenciosos bastidores  
Sou apenas um poeta que falhou em sua melhor composição  
Um Garoto Morto, que falhou ao escrever um final  
Para cada um de seus poemas"_

O cheiro de sangue... Junto ao perfume da ameixeira-branca...  
Tudo ocorrera tão rápido que não pudera sequer raciocinar entre os fatos...  
Pelo que pôde pensar depois, Tomoe se colocara entre ele e seu adversário, sendo atravessada por sua espada.  
Seu adversário morrera... assim como sua amada agonizava em seus braços.  
"Está tudo bem..."  
Como podia estar tudo bem se ela estava indo embora?  
Podia sentir o frio do metal em sua pele enquanto ela cortava-lhe o rosto, junto à outra cicatriz... Aquela marca seria uma lembrança, um espinho...  
...a lembrança da pessoa que não pôde ser protegida.  
Suas lágrimas banhavam o corpo já inerte em seus braços. Do que adiantava trazer uma nova era se Tomoe já não estaria a seu lado? Do que adiantaria lutar se fora incapaz de protegê-la?  
Nunca... Nunca mais sujaria sua espada de sangue, nunca mais mataria ninguém... Tomoe não dissera isso a ele, não ensinara a ele o que era a felicidade?  
O inferno voltara, aliás, talvez nunca tivesse saído dele... Era um retalhador, assassinara sua própria amada na ânsia de sangue... Não tivera culpa, não pudera ver o que fazia, mas apenas um questão não podia ser  
respondida.  
Por quê?

Pouco tempo depois, lutaria nas fileiras dos monarquistas novamente, suas mãos ajudariam a trazer a nova era...  
...mas o se erro, a mágoa por sua maior falha não podia ser apagada jamais.

* * *

Terminada em 02/09/04  
Prontinho!!!  
  
Espero que tenham gostado dessa experiência...  
Eu sei que acontecem muito mais coisas no meio da trama, há muitos detalhes  
a mais... Mas não quis fazer uma transcrição do OVA misturado a alguns fatos  
do mangá, portanto está bem centrado no Battousai-Tomoe mesmo...  
  
Eu acho que a música tem muito a ver com os dois, mas não sei se você gostou  
do resultado final e só saberei se receber comentários!  
  
mis9(traço)fics(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com  
  
Agradecimentos especiais ao Corredor X por ter betado a tradução e o texto!!! )

E como prometido, vamos à letra original, sem tradução...  
  
Beauty Of The Beast  
  
Trees have dropped their leaves,  
Clouds their waters  
All this burden is killing me  
  
Distance is covering your way,  
Tears your memory  
All this beauty is killing me  
  
Oh, do you care,  
I still feel for you  
So aware,  
What should be lost is there  
  
I fear I will never find anyone  
I know my greatest pain is yet to come  
Will we find each other in the dark  
My long lost love  
  
Safely away from the world  
In a dream, timeless domain  
A child, dreamy eyed,  
Mother's mirror, father's pride  
  
I wish I could come back to you  
Once again feel the rain  
Falling inside me  
Cleaning all that I've become  
  
My home is far but the rest it lies so close  
With my long lost love under the black rose  
You told I had the eyes of a wolf  
Search them and find the beauty of the beast  
  
All of my songs can only be composed of the greatest of pains  
Every single verse can only be born of the greatest of wishes  
I wish I had one more night to live  
  
A saint blessed me, drank me deeply  
Spitting out the misery in me  
Still a sinner rapes 1000 saints  
Sharing the the same hell with me  
  
Sanest choice in the insane world...  
Beware the beast but enjoy the feast he offers  
  
"Oh, sweet Christabel. Share with me your poem.  
For I know now, I'm a puppet on this silent stage show.  
I'm but a poet who failed his best play.  
A Dead Boy, who failed to write an ending  
To each of his poems."  
  
Tchauzinho e até o próximo fanfic!


End file.
